Honey
by VanillaMetal
Summary: Danny visits the latest party at Silas University, and gets a little hungry...(Based on the Carmilla webseries). Commission, GxG.


**HONEY**

* * *

A/N: This was written as a commission for someone on DeviantArt. If you're interested in getting something written for yourself, feel free to contact me!

* * *

Dance music.  
Obnoxious. Loud.  
It was making her head hurt...

The girl, once dead, was only there for personal reasons. She had never cared much for these events, at least not until all those...troubles had started happening. No, she had her reputation as poster-child of the Summer Society and reliable teaching assistant to uphold.

Though that was becoming increasingly difficult what with these...urges she was having.  
You know...ever since she _died_.

She still couldn't get over that, but the undead Amazon simply shoved aside her doubts and focussed on the task at hand. She leaned against the wall of the Silas University gym, which was currently playing host to yet another frat-boy get-together. Intoxicated teens and twenty year-olds stumbled around drunkenly, laughing and hollering, dancing with no rhythm.

Her foot tapped rapidly. Her stomach was growling, her throat dry. She was desperate for even the tiniest drop of crimson, and her eyes were constantly scanning the room for anyone who looked vulnerable. She couldn't afford to attract any attention. She needed someone who was already weak.

Suddenly, she spotted an ideal victim only a few metres away. A petite, blonde-haired and brown-eyed little thing, who wandered into the party looking a little lost. Clearly this wasn't her forte either, but she was without Danny's confidence. This only left her all the more vulnerable, as the girls she came in with wandered off to go mingle.

A sly smirk tugged at the corners of Danny's mouth, and with a glint in her eyes, she made her approach...

…

Disappearing girls.  
Deja vu.

Carmilla clicked her tongue in annoyance as she stood outside the entrance to the gym, preparing herself to enter. It was irritating, to say the least, yet she couldn't blame anyone but herself for the circumstances. She was the one whose interest was so piqued by the rising rumours, and _she_ was the one who chose to investigate.

Alone too. After a lot of convincing and a little threatening, she had managed to make Laura stay in their room back at the dorms and let her go out by herself. Good dog.

"In fact, Laura ought to thank me...I'm giving her time to focus on her studies, and I'm the one sticking my neck on the line while I investigate for her..." She muttered to herself while she pushed open the door and stepped into the party hall, immediately assaulted by the loud thump of dubstep music. Gross.

A few eyes fell on her when she came in. A lot of eyes, actually. Understandable, considering that she was well known around the campus at this point. The mysterious vixen Carmilla. Plenty of boys and girls tried to coax her to their sides, but sadly for them, she was already taken by that little bookworm back at the dorm.

Carmilla swayed her hips a little while she walked, though it wasn't really intentional, it just seemed to come with the package of being an uber-confident and sexy vampire girl. Her eyes surveyed the crowds which she pushed through, looking out for any suspicious signs.

She recalled the evidence. All the missing girls had vanished while attending parties. So it only made sense that the same would happen again tonight if she didn't stop it. And while Carmilla didn't like to play the 'hero' role, there was no denying that she would feel super guilty if a student got kidnapped again and she could have actually served to stop it.

 _Even if it keeps happening over and over...I'll still try. Ugh...even my internal monologue is making me sick to my stomach now..._

As Carmilla investigated, something sinister was happening across the hall. Danny had finally, boldly, approached the shy girl, immediately luring her in with a friendly facade.  
"Damn, I know how you feel. I hate these parties too. They always seem to be having them here though..."  
Danny opened the conversation casually, and the girl looked up at her, gawking slightly at just how tall she was, but smiling in a shy but friendly manner.  
"Ah, yeah, not really my thing."

Suddenly, the girl's eyes widened, and for a split second, Danny began to fret.  
"You-"  
The girl started, making the other woman sweat. Did she know...? Could she tell!?

"You're...one of the teaching assistants, aren't you?"

It took a few moments for her to realize she was safely in the green, but once she did, Danny immediately relaxed, and nodded.  
"Yeah, I help out when I can."  
"Wow, yeah I think I've seen you around before!" The girl nodded eagerly, then shook her head and flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I...I think I know that your name is Danny...but I haven't even bothered to tell you mine! It's Eliza, by the way."

Danny smirked, and shook her head.  
"Don't sweat it, Eliza. Say, is that short for Elizabeth?"  
"Oh-" she hummed, "-I...I think so? I'm not so sure."

This small talk and these introductions continued for a while, but eventually Danny could no longer withstand the thirst. She had to make her move, and soon.

"I like your dress." She commented on the little blue number that Eliza was wearing. The girl blushed and smiled softly.  
"Thank you-" she looked down and tugged at the hem, "-I was worried it was a little short though..."  
"Not at all." Danny took a small step closer. "When you've got legs as good as yours, I don't blame you for wearing it."

Eliza went a deep shade of crimson at the other girl's comment, beginning to stutter bashfully.  
"N-no I...I mean...y-you must have much better legs than mine-"  
She only assumed, given that Danny had come dressed casually as usual, jeggings and shirt, with a neat denim jacket.

Danny took another step towards her. This was going well. This little student was responding nicely to her flirting, and soon she'd be dancing in the palm of her hands. Then she'd go in for a little nip...

Her hand reached out and tucked one of Eliza's strands of golden hair behind her ear, exposing the pale flesh of her neck. It was almost so tempting that Danny could have lunged for her right then and there. But no, even though she was still a newly born vampire, she kept her cool. Her desires weren't worth causing such a ruckus.

She needed to get this girl somewhere quiet, and she intended to. Yet as she reached for Eliza's arm, intending to gently tug the smitten student away outside or something, a sharp voice made her freeze, just before she could touch her.

"Yo. Danny."

Silently cursing, she turned to see none other than Carmilla standing there, arms folded and brow quirked. Immediately, Danny was on the defensive, and tense. She lowered her hand, pulling back a few steps from Eliza, who looked confused, and was staring innocently at Carmilla. Through the corner of her eye, Danny swore she saw the human shudder. Yeah, Carmilla did tend to have that effect on people.

"Hey Carmilla." She responded casually enough, putting up a friendly front. "I didn't know you were coming to this party too. Where's Laura?"  
"Back at the dorm." Carmilla responded sharply, and approached closer. "Sooo...whatcha up to here?"

Danny narrowed her eyes just slightly, but gestured kindly to Eliza. "Just meeting someone new. Eliza, this is Carmilla. Carmilla, Eliza." She gestured between them in a series of crude introductions. Eliza greeted the vampire uneasily, and Carmilla simply nodded.  
"Yeah, cool."

Not cool. Not cool at all.  
Carmilla shot Danny a quick glower, and the red-head returned it. There was nothing more suspicious than Xena here trying to pick up innocent girls at a party, and Carmilla was wise enough to know it. And she knew exactly what Danny would do with Eliza once she got her in her grasp. Even if this wasn't her main objective, she still wanted to do something about it. Obliged...like some sort of...heroine. Ugh. The Laura Effect seemed to finally be taking its toll on her.

Then again though...Danny _could_ be at the root of all the recent trouble...especially if this blatantly bad situation was anything to go by.

"Sooo..." Carmilla cooed, and suddenly sidled up next to Danny, as she began to put her plan in motion. Danny tensed, and frowned down at her, naturally confused. Well, it only made sense. Carmilla may have been a vampire, but Danny was still tough as nails. Taking her on would probably require some exertion on her own part, and if she stopped holding back her powers, things could get...messy.

"What. Are. You. _Doing?_ " Danny hissed through her teeth, but Carmilla hushed her with a slight pout, pressing her chest against her arm like some kind of clingy lover.  
"Honey, I really don't appreciate you going around behind my back and...well...talking with people like _this_..."

Carmilla looked down her nose, quite literally, at Eliza, who stared at her in shock.  
"O-oh no, I just-"  
"Just _what_ , hmm?" Carmilla tutted and gripped Danny's arm tighter, making the tall girl wince. "Hitting on my girlfriend, is **that** what you were doing?"

Eliza paled. Danny went an even sicklier colour.  
Girlfriend!? The hell!?

"Oh, sorry, I meant to say 'Ex'. I guess that explains a lot then." Carmilla pulled back from Danny again and humphed, folding her arms and snapping her eyes to Eliza again, glaring through the corners of her own. "You must really be getting desperate if you're chasing after boring girls like this."

Said 'boring girl' didn't really look so much hurt by Carmilla's comment, as she was just utterly bewildered. When her friends approached, she barely registered their presence.  
"Hey c'mon Eliza, come join us, will you?" One grabbed her arm gently and started tugging her away. "The guys wanna meet you! I put in a good word for ya, don't worry."  
Eliza looked at her friend, who was winking mischievously, and just nodded weakly, before letting her drag her away into the crowd, and thankfully, into safety.

"..." Danny's expression immediately went stormy as soon as the girl disappeared among the dancing bodies. She glowered down at Carmilla, who merely chuckled, and blew her a teasing kiss before she sauntered off.

"Nice try, _honey_."


End file.
